


Altruism

by cupidhyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ill update tags as I go along, Jisung Is Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, On Hold, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Slow Burn, Yang Jeongin | I.N - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, felix lee - Freeform, hynjin is still finding himself, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, occasional homophobic slurs, this is gonna be super angsty sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidhyun/pseuds/cupidhyun
Summary: altruism noununselfish regard for or devotion to the welfare of othersORwhere two completely different people find the comfort in each others similarities.





	Altruism

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au on here and i originally wrote this au as a hyunjin x reader au for tumblr (which i may still do but im not sure yet)
> 
> but as i was writing some of the chapters i kept imagining the reader i jisung and so i was like
> 
> "well why not make it one? theres not many hyunsung aus anyways"
> 
> anyways, enjoyyy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin's first journal entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the journal entries will kinda be updates on hyunjin's personal thoughts.

~~_dear diary_ ~~

_dear journal,_

_sometimes i feel like the only way for everything to stop is to completely end it._

_I know that that it’s a thought that I shouldn't be thinking but idk…_

_I just keep thinking about how different and better everything would be when i’m gone._

_everything i do, it feel like i’m doing it wrong._

_like I keep fucking up over and over again none stop._

_maybe they’re right._

_maybe i am just a attractive face._

_singned,_

_h.h_

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other scenarios on tumblr @ chanmv
> 
> twitter: 1spearb
> 
> \- honee ♡


End file.
